Morning, Sunshine!
by rinelennix
Summary: Selamat pagi, Mentari. Seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan menunjukkan antusias yang berlebihan akan sinar hangatmu pagi ini. Alternate universe. OOC. Crack. Cliché. Cheesy.


_Kuroko no Basket doesn't belong to me._

_Alternate universe. 3C (crack, cliché, cheesy)_

* * *

Selamat pagi, Mentari. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku tidak akan menunjukkan antusias yang berlebihan akan sinar hangatmu pagi ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli meski kau bersembunyi di balik awan gelap sekali pun. Hujan badai atau cuaca cerah tidak akan mempengaruhi hariku. Aku hanya percaya pada satu hal; bukan sinarmu yang benderang, melainkan ramalan bintang.

Hari ini adalah awal musim semi, awal dari rutinitas membosankan yang disebut sekolah.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, tapi telah diramalkan hari ini aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, mengancingkan penuh kemeja dan blazerku, menyandang tas dan pergi untuk menghadiri seremonial tidak penting itu. Aku tidak peduli meski kau merayuku dengan sinar pucatmu yang nampak malu-malu. Aku tidak akan tertipu. Tidak juga oleh kuncup-kuncup sakura yang mulai bermekaran dan melambai-lambai tertiup angin lalu. Aku hanya menunggu _sesuatu yang menarik_ di hariku.

Benda keberuntunganku pagi ini bukan favoritku. Tapi apa pun yang dikatakan oleh ramalan bintangku adalah sesuatu yang absolut dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sebutir jeruk pun aku genggam pagi ini. Kumain-mainkan, kulempar-lemparkan ke udara seperti bola. Aku tidak begitu suka warna kuning-oranye cerah yang menyapa mataku. Sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada caramu menggodaku. Pada musim panas. Pada hari yang cerah. Pada dirimu, Matahari.

Langkah kakiku pelan namun pasti. Ada sedikit enggan dalam diriku, tapi aku yakin _Oha asa _tidak akan mengecewakanku. Dan kuharap sebutir jeruk ini juga tidak mengecewakanku. Aku _harus _menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini.

Selain dirimu yang bersinar kelewat cerah, hal lain yang kubenci adalah kereta pagi. Penuh sesak seperti kolam renang umum di musim panas. Hampir-hampir membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Apalagi siswi SMU di depanku sangat mengganggu. Aroma parfum floralnya begitu kuat menusuk hidungku. Mencemari udara yang kuhirup pagi ini. Ia sibuk bertengkar dengan orang di telepon, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat. Rambut panjangnya yang dicat kuning menyala menampar-nampar mukaku tanpa ampun. Kalau tidak berkacamata, tentu ujung rambut durinya sudah membuatku buta.

Kereta berhenti di satu stasiun dan beberapa penumpang turun, lalu disubstitusi oleh penumpang lain. Siklus tanpa henti. Aku menerobos kerumunan untuk berdiri di dekat pintu, stasiun selanjutnya adalah tempat pemberhentianku. Ibu-ibu yang berdiri di sebelahku tidak henti menggerutu tentang harga sayur. Ia membicarakan daun bawang dan melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku tidak suka caranya melihatku, jadi aku memelototinya. Kemudian ia kembali berdiskusi dengan temannya tentang jagung. Tentang bayam. Tentang tomat. Tentang labu. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Lain kali harusnya aku membawa ponselku, menyumpal telingaku dengan headset dan menyetel lagu sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tidak suka mendengarkan obrolan orang banyak di keramaian, seperti dengung lebah yang mengusik telingaku.

Belum ada sesuatu yang menarik. Pagiku tidak menyenangkan, aku mulai meragukan _Oha asa _dan ramalannya. Tapi kupikir ini terlalu pagi untuk memutuskan demikian. Mungkin saja aku salah membawa butir jeruk. Tidak dijelaskan apakah harusnya jeruk lemon atau mandarin. Aku masih berharap sesuatu yang menarik itu akan datang. Entah itu dari jeruk lemon atau mandarin, atau bahkan tangerin. Aku akan membeli jeruk lagi nanti.

Kereta berhenti dan aku dapat keluar dengan mulus tanpa harus berdesakan. Kemudian seseorang menyenggol bahuku dengan cukup keras, sampai aku hampir terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomen, gomen._"

Aku ingin marah padanya. Meneriakinya semauku, karena meski pun aku tidak terluka, ia kan masih punya dua mata. Kenapa tidak menggunakannya untuk melihat dengan seksama?

Tapi melihat tampangnya aku tidak jadi marah. Bukan, bukan karena mata orang itu begitu lembut seperti madu murni. Bukan juga karena bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik seperti perempuan. Tidak juga karena warna rambutnya yang serupa dengan sebutir jeruk di dalam kantong blazerku. Bukan fisik luarnya yang terlihat _sempurna _yang sudah meredam amarahku.

Aku hanya merasa sedikit iba karena mukanya pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahi. Tangan kirinya membungkam mulut, sementara yang kanan menggenggam erat tas cangklongan biru tua seperti punyaku. Aku baru menyadari kesamaan seragam kami saat tiba-tiba ia berlari ke pinggir, berjongkok, dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya berupa cairan encer berwarna kekuningan.

Aku mengerutkan hidungku dengan jijik. Hal seperti itu jelas _tidak menarik._

Kau mungkin tertawa dari atas sana, tapi aku tidak pergi begitu saja. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya setelah muntah-muntah sedemikian rupa. Sesuatu tentang empati atau apalah itu. Rasanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Apalagi kami satu sekolah dan satu tingkat, melihat dasinya berwarna merah. Aku menghampirinya dengan enggan, mengulurkan sapu tangan hijau bersulam namaku di salah satu sudutnya.

Sepasang mata madu itu melihat dengan heran ke arahku, lalu ke arah sapu tanganku; kemudian tampak berseri saat ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

"Terima kasih," katanya agak parau.

* * *

Kami duduk di bangku depan pos keamanan stasiun. Kise, pemuda yang barusan muntah-muntah itu, masih terlihat sedikit pucat meski ia bilang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak percaya masih ada orang yang mual-mual karena naik kereta. Tapi jika semua penumpangnya adalah wanita dengan aroma floral yang menyengat, tentu aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama. Ia memintaku pergi duluan dan meninggalkannya saja, karena sudah jelas Kise tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah dengan kondisi lemas seperti ini. Ia bilang tidak ingin merepotkanku, apalagi kami baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian aku katakan padanya, aku hanya tidak ingin dicurigai polisi jika siang nanti mayatnya ditemukan di sekitar sini. Siapa yang tahu dia akan mati karena dehidrasi, karena muntah-muntah sebanyak tadi.

Kise tertawa. Bening dan jelas seperti denting bel gereja. Sejenak aku dibuat terdiam olehnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati karena hal sepele seperti itu, Midorima_cchi._" Matanya menyipit, sedikit melengkung saat ia tersenyum. Aku sampai dibuat lupa untuk marah padanya yang seenaknya saja memberi imbuhan pada namaku.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru sekolah kita. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mengalahkanku untuk memberikan pidato siswa baru, haaaah…"

Aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya, teringat dengan sebutir jeruk di kantong blazerku. Sekali ini benda keberuntunganku dapat memberi manfaat. Jeruk kuning-oranye itu aku kupas dengan cermat, kutawarkan pada Kise.

"Eh, untukku?"

Lain kali aku akan menasehatinya agar jangan terlalu berlebihan dalam berekspresi. Sepasang matanya terlalu jujur dan berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil. Setelah mengucap terima kasih dengan nada yang kelewat tinggi, ia memakan butir jeruk yang kuberikan dengan antusias. Seperti orang kelaparan. Dan aku pun tahu alasan mengapa ia mual-mual di kereta.

Aku mengamati Kise makan dari sudut mataku. Akhirnya ada _sesuatu yang menarik_ di hariku. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meragukan Oha asa, ramalan memang tidak pernah salah. Mungkin kau menertawakanku yang sedikit _hipokrit _ini. Karena aku menemukan hal yang menarik itu adalah _sesuatu _yang seperti dirimu.

Bersinar cerah dan hangat.

Seperti matahari yang menyinari pagi.

Kalau begitu aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi.

Selamat pagi, Mentari.

Bukan, bukan pada dirimu di atas sana. Tapi kepada pemuda _aneh _yang baru kukenal pagi ini. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, jadi ingat baik-baik, ya. Pemuda yang mirip sekali denganmu itu bernama Kise Ryouta.

_Selamat pagi_, _Mentari._

Oh iya, kalau kau mau, aku akan membacakan pidato siswa baruku di hadapanmu.


End file.
